Time Shadow (rewritten)
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Do you think you can control time? It takes more than you think. Controlling was bad enough but I tried interfering with it. Now, I'll have to face consequences. All because of me, using that power for fun and trying to make a better future. I'm Kimiko Yamisaki, the time traveller, the one who lead the gang into another battle against the new evil force. (Self-insert needed)


**Me: Ok, some sharp ones or bored ones probably noticed that I rewritten this whole story and repost it. Mainly because that I don't wanna sound too Mary Sue-ish.**

**Setsuko: *facepalm* Why are you such a perfectionist!? Sometimes, it bugs me more than your brothers.**

**Tsukina: And when am I gonna show up?**

**Me: SHUT UP, SETH! I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK! Not until I feel like it, Tsukina. I thought I told you you're scheduled on June.**

**Tsukina: Oh yeah, in TS:RR.**

**Me: GOOD LUCK GUESSING WHAT TS:RR MEANS, SUCKERS! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Setsuko: You're just ruining your surprise, Riga.**

**Me: *ignores* Anyway, Slayer, Demonix, I need you two fill up that form below on the double! Or after reading the new and improved story of time traveling while I go figure out what is Doctor Who.**

**Setsuko: Seriously, you're like so outdated, Riga.**

**Me: Meh, I never cared about the latest trends or anything. I like staying in my fandom being who I am.**

**Tsukina: Riga does not own Metal Fight Beyblade but her self-insert, scythe (not really, she stole it) and story plot.**

**Me: By the way, hardly any one was updating recently. Guess most of them were busy with school like me, anyways, HAPPY 2014!**

**Setsuko: R&R.**

* * *

"Bring me back!" I ran as fast as I could while trying to stay cool with a scythe in my hands. (Why did I even bothered about my coolness during an emergency? *facepalm*) The scythe, which I called the Time Scythe was stolen by me from someone you shouldn't be alive after seeing him, apparently, I survived. Ever since I got my hands on it, I travelled to various places in various time line. Believe me, it's more interesting than a video your History Class teacher made you watch. Real live war in HD, tasting real traditional homemade organic cheese, real future bey stadium designs, real moustache men walking all over the street. (O.o)

But there's one thing, I've lost track of time now, I can't even remember when do I come from. I just shrugged off this feeling and told myself, "No matter, I'll just choose a random time to stay after I finally get bored of time travelling." This used to be fun, but not after what I saw in a random time I happened to visit. (Zero-G) Doji wasn't dead. I swear that I killed him before I was put into a coma! That was another story, I'll tell you in the next chapter... Anyway, I can't believe he was back with his old ridiculous scheme. He was trying to rule the world! I've no idea what DNA is but it might be related to Dark Nebula in someway or another. Doji was part of it anyway. What's worse, he's my foster father.

"Time Scythe, let's go!" I cut open a path in midair back into time. I should've travel all the way back when I tried suiciding, I should at least check and make sure that he's dead for god's sake. On other hand, I don't really care cause I'm not religious. I jumped into the portal entrance, triggering another bumpy ride which honestly makes you feel like seasick. Do not even try this at home! (-.-' *sarcasm*)

-time travel-

"Whaa-!?" I almost bumped into a invisible barrier or something. The path back to the suiciding day was blocked. Let me tell you that time travelling isn't that fun. Other than seasick, you might counter random traps. Like this barrier, if you touch it, you'll get electrified. Apparently, the people from the future already learnt how to time travel. They randomly set these things up everywhere to block away other time travelers. I'm already in their blacklist.

"Shoot, not again. I need to kill that bastard ya know?" I was trying to find another way to get to a "still helpless Doji" to murder him. Luckily, I spot him beyblade-less and weak crazy old man looking with white hair in another time not far from where I'm standing. "Jackpot!" I dove in, or precisely, out.

-Metal Fight Beyblade 4D-

Do you still remember about me mentioning about a coma I've been in? If you said yes, good, no complains; if it's a no... GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE! YA BELONG WITH MAH GRANDMA! I've not fully recovered yet, so I'm still a bit weak. I walked out of the portal with a puking feeling. Believe me, don't ever try that. The spec in there was really unstable for some reason.

Anyway, I scanned the whole place and I was like, "Bullshit, Where on earth am I?" Ryuga was out cold and lying a few steps away from me. I did overheard Gingka and some people I don't recognize talking about his sacrifice in this battle the other time I time travelled. I already knew what might happen next. All thanks to my eavesdropping nature. For once, I'm gonna interfere. I mean, you could joke about watching your BFF die when you're bored of Geography teacher explaining some shit about the Leaning Tower not made of Pizzas but you can't possibly do that in reality right? Especially when I'm not that cold hearted like I look.

The group of bladers were totally exhausted and covered in wounds. From what I've heard, they're the legendary bladers who were supposed to save the world from the crisis. Eventually, they eliminated him in the end. However, they idiotically made unnecessary sacrifices. The green haired kiddo was attacking furiously. If my memory was telling the truth, he's Kenta. I did saw info about him before, I found a file full of their infos in Doji's office once. I read it to cure my boredom but it worsened it instead.

I approach the bey stadium but Kyoya blocked me with his injured body. "Why in the name of cheeseburgers did you block me?" I snarled. "I do not care who you are or why you're here, but get lost!" He growled. He tried to shove me away but I slapped him. "Don't you dare!" I dashed past the bladers and swiftly launched my bey. "Go Shoot! Nightmare!"

"This is no game, miss! You don't know what trouble you might get yourself into!" The purple haired guy wearing a toga said. "What about what you guys don't know, wise guy? Dragging the battle longer will only kill Ryuga!" I shouted. They flinched. "You're joking, right?" Kenta muttered. "This battle is serious, kiddo. Either win or get ready watch the world perish. Who has that time to joke?" How old is he? 5? I remember him being 10 when I read his info in Dark Nebula. "Just back off and get some R&R. It's an order!" I demanded. They were threatened to retrieve their bey, by me of course.

"Charge up!" I slammed my fists into another, commanding my bey to build up speed while circling the bey. Rago finally noticed my presence. "Are you kidding me? Sending a girl to battle me one on one?" He raised a brow. "Do you think we would be happy about that either?" Gingka rolled his eyes. I hissed to make him stay silent. "Shuddup, horse brains."

"It's non of my business. You're only making yourself an easy target." Rago snorted.

"You're too cocky, like a chicken." I taunted. According to my experience, most people falls because of their cockiness.

"You just messed with the wrong guy, missy. You worms should've be under my feet, letting me squish you to death!"

"Good luck on trying, chicken. I smirked.

"Oi, I won't stop you from battling him but... You might wanna know that he has the ability to copy other beys." The maroon haired girl shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I would ever need a serious plan to counter that. Wanna know my plan? Win or die!" I said.

"Let me tell you what I foresee, worm. Your death!"

"Just shut up and scram, chicken. CHICKENS DO NOT TALK NOOB!" Yuu snickered a little.

"I'll just finish her off for you." Pluto insisted. He sent his bey charging at me.

"Ridiculous, Nightmare! Send them flying! Illusionary impact!" Nightmare crashed into the bey and sent it flying with the force it released. Pluto was sent flying off a short distance. His bey was in no shape to spin anymore.

Rago thought it was the best time for attacking since I've already released the power I charged up. He went in for the kill.

"Nemesis!" The dark versions of Anubis and L-Drago took form and headed right for Nightmare.

"I do not care about the dog like thing (Yuki: Hey!) but about L-Drago, you've no right to use it!" Running away isn't an option and the bravest act of all. In fact, it's never in my attack list. "Shadow Dome!" I never used up all that power for an easy victory, I saved it up to eliminate the chicken.

A shadow like dome instantly covered my bey, repelling Nemesis and making it rebound. The damage it took was twice his own power. "Get rid of it! Cross Nightmare, Time Prison!" A bright flash blinded everyone. As it disappeared, Rago and Nemesis were gone too. "Did he escaped?" The nerdy looking boy gasped.

"Rather, he's imprisoned." I smirked. I know perfectly where I sent him. Somewhere no one should've found. "Who are you? Why do you know about Ryuga?" Kenta said suspiciously. "Kimiko Yamisaki. You could say that I'm an illusionist." I retrieved my bey.

I rubbed the facebolt. The sticker had a picture of two crossed ghastly bat wings and a pair of fierce glaring red dragon eyes. A ruby gem was faintly seen printed on its forehead. The clear black crystal wheel was specially made from an ancient star fragment and rare black crystal. The fusion wheel was somehow similar to 'rock' but it has a few crosses craved on it and fangs to increase attack power.

"Do you guys know that you might've lead yourselves to eternal guilt."

"Are we supposed to know?"

"Urgh, just believe me. I've been there."

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

**Me: Done with the rewrite of the first chapter. Other than improving it, I did change some story plot actually.**

**Setsuko: You done with the blabbering?**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway, Slayer & Demonix PM me the self insert form, okay? *points down***

Form:

Self insert Name: (like mine's Kimiko Yamisaki)

Age: (you can fake it but I already guessed your age)

Birthday:

Presents you wanted:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Personality: (again, you can put in a fake one)

Bey:

Bey design:

Bey beast:

Special moves:

**Me: Anyone could also PM me a self insert too. Just one thing, I'm probably not gonna use it unless it's suitable for the story.**

**Tsukina: You done?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm expecting a 15 chapter story. Slayer will show up in the third chapter, Demonix fifth.**

**Setsuko: I do not think that you could make it.**

**Me: Just wait and see. Say bye to the readers!**

**Setsuko: Why?**

**Me: Or I'm dragging you into my ToD rewrite.**

**Tsukina: Bye.**


End file.
